


The Almighty Fidget Spinner

by Soft_Blanket



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Child Abuse, Control, Daddy Kink, Enemies, F/M, Kink, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Manipulation, Sexual Content, Spanking, Torture, harming
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-08-22 19:41:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16604297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soft_Blanket/pseuds/Soft_Blanket
Summary: A 'young' girl named Zhuana had many sexual fantasies which all included Fidget Spinners. Although she had many obstacles to get over, she still managed to pull through and live her sex life with squirrel boy. However, she caught herself in a trap, her prisoners escaped, one of them being her sex partner. She needed the help from her friends.. and Chloe, who was controlled by an abusive mother. Will they help her after they find out what she's been doing? Who knows...!!!PLEASE READ TAGS!!!





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> THIS WORK WAS WRITTEN BY MYSELF AND MY FRIEND ABI! 
> 
> This may be slightly confusing? Theres a few inside jokes as this was originally written for a friend but I decided to post it on this lol. There may also be quite a few errors too, so feel free to tell me:D 
> 
> Anyways, have fun reading, and have a good day/night :) x

Eagerly walking towards my metallic pink fidget spinner, I unmindfully turned my head towards one of my small windows and immediately noticed Liam peering intently from the grassy, over-grown outside. It was only a short few seconds before he noticed me and ducked his oddly shaped head down, but tufts of his crimped, squirrel-like hair could still be seen through the very bottom of the glass. I opened my mouth to ask him what he was doing when my mind snapped back to reality and I remembered my breath-taking fidget spinner and gently picked it up. I held it in my hands for a couple of minutes, admiring it's beauty. I sultrily headed towards the window, swaying my hips as I went. 

 

When I arrived at my destination, I opened the window as wide as I could and glared down at Liam. He wasn't wearing a top. "What do you think?" he said while winking at me. "You look like a small furry tree trunk, I love it!" I winked back at him. I seductively spun my fidget spinner and asked with a silky smooth voice, "Do you want to come in?" "Of course I do." he quickly replied. And with that he jumped through the window, stumbling slightly when he landed. He was as clumsy as a baby squirrel, and I absolutely adored it.  
He steadied himself and effortlessly lifted me up in his arms. I wrapped my legs around him, only just remembering to grasp onto my fidget spinner. He placed me on my bed, and I continued to spin my spinner. "Oh yeah, spin it faster!" he moaned. I did - I'd do anything for squirrel boy; even if it meant a broken spinner. we squirmed about ardently on my bed and I spotted my other fidget spinner on my pine draws. I breathlessly reached out and grabbed it. Liam started to kiss me passionately on my neck. I barely recalled my fidget spinners, and tightly grasped onto them; I spun one of them in each hand. I loved this. His coarse brown squirrel hair brushed against my face. I could smell Bluebottle but I was too caught up in the moment to be bothered, or even notice. His phone started to loudly ring, but before he could look at it I viciously grabbed it. It was Bluebottle. I threw it out of the window and I heard Bluebottle scream, and paper rip. "MY MEGA MAN MAGAZINE! IT WAS LIMITED EDITION, I ONLY GOT IT YESTERDAY!"

Her scream violently shook the whole building. "AHHHHH"  
Liam said emotionlessly, "Just ignore it, she does it all the time." And with that he started to pull down my fidget-spinner-print top. He took a while trying to unstrap my metallic pink bra... he started to suck in-between my breasts with such force it almost sunk me into the mattress. He left a warm, moist trail of open mouth kisses down to my belly button. I cupped his egg-shaped head and brought it up until we were both level. I felt him heavily breathe onto my cheeks. Swiftly, I dragged his face down onto mine, our lips colliding into a scorching, breathless kiss. I needed more. "Oh Daddy, more!" I screamed as loud as I possibly could. I hurriedly unbuckled his belt made from woven squirrel hair and pulled his trousers down. He took some unfocused photos for photography. 

His parents excepted nothing less than top grades. He reached down and ripped my underwear off. I'm so happy I wore my fidget spinner thong. I think it is really sexy. He leant over me, pinning my arms down. He stared deep into my eyes; he grinned as he roughly started to thrust inside of me. He released my arms, allowing me to spin my fidget spinners. They both crashed together sending out a loud clatter, our relationship was meant to be! "Oh Daddy, fuck me with your fidget spinner!" I screamed. Erotically, he reached his arm behind his back pulled it out of his arse. He smirked at me as he forcefully thrusted it inside of me. He reached behind again and slowly pulled out a pair of handcuffs. How could he fit so much inside himself? The thought made me tingle all over. It was even better than the ASMR videos i had watched on Youtube. "Let me control you for a while, Baby."  
But then suddenly I heard a loud bang on the door. The bed shook even more pugnaciously than when we were having sex. Bluebottle had managed to break down the fucking door! Liam had to remove his squirrel like dick from my body but it got stuck. Eventually, he managed to beat his stubborn dick into submission and get free. "mmmmmm, that felt great." I moaned, while Bluebottle stared at us in disbelief. "Lidaddy, get away from her! I thought we had something!" Bluebottle screeched. She pulled out her spinner. It was the same colour as Liam's, but had 'Humanity is overrated' written on it, and had a clear photo or Megaman underneath it. She threw her fidget spinner towards the ground, and it shattered into thousands of little shards. It was made from glass. I had only heard legends of glass fidget spinners - it is said that witches used them to control and manipulate people. I couldn't say I saw shocked, but it was defiantly unfortunate.  
"Bluebottle, we're over. You don't even like fidget spinners. I'm sorry but I've finally found someone that has the same interests, I'm not going to throw it away." Liam said. And with that, he continued thrusting inside of me.


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yikes. Took me forever to upload this chapter and I already had it written.. whoops. Anyways enjoy <3

I woke up in squirrel-boy's tight embrace. I curled up closer to his warm body, but the cold windy chill still found it's way under my skin. Blindly, I attempted to reach down my body for the blanket, but my hands were tied with cold metal bracelets in front of me. My eyes snapped open, but all I could see was a black, empty void. Handcuffs and a blindfold. "Liam? Where are you?" I screamed out. The only response I got was a squeaky, high-pitched chuckle. "I'm right here, Six o' clock Spinner." His tiny, hairy hands stroked down my sides. My body raised to his touch, desperately trying to make as much contact as possible. His hands moved away and I groaned in frustration. "Touch me Daddy!" I practically yelled. "Be patient, Six o' clock." He whispered into my ear. It tickled me, and out of instinct I kicked out, my knee colliding with his dick.   
"DON'T FUCKING TICKLE ME!" I screamed at him at the top of my lungs. "Now, you can carry on touching me." I consented, already getting impatient. "Oh-oh-oak-okay." He said breathlessly. His left hand was cupping his penis and his right started trailing from my neck down my body. I couldn't see or touch him, but I could hear the soft whimpers falling from his dry, chalky lips. It took him a few minutes to recover from his injury, and it was the longest few minutes of my life. I squirmed impatiently around my bed, but it didn't make his touches anymore pleasurable. His fingertips barely grazed my sensitive skin, and when they did apply pressure it was still only feather light. I only knew one thing that I hadn't tried. At this moment, I was willing to do anything for him to fuck me like he did last night, before Bluebottle the Bitch interrupted us. "Please, Lidaddy. Fuck me." Before I knew what was happening, he had carelessly ripped my blindfold off. The morning sun blinded me, and it took at least twenty seconds before I could clearly see his features.  
His eyes bored into me, and his thin lips were a perfectly straight line. He pushed my locked hands above my head and laid down over me, his arms supporting himself on each side of me. He aggressively tried to kiss me but clumsily stumbled to the side "fuck" he said while desperately trying, and failing, to regain his balance. I giggled, though still feeling frustrated, I wanted to feel his dick inside of me as soon as he stopped falling over like a drunk, middle-aged man at a party with his younger friends.  
I could feel his rough skin on my face.. it was warm. He caressed my leg and gently pulled it up .. I felt excitement rushing through my body.. he placed my legs in a seductive way, and it certainly turned me on. "Mmhmmm fuckkk" I moaned. He started to pound on me, starting slow then he got faster "6 o'clock spinner, you're Fucking perfect" Liam said, I could tell he was out of breath by the way he spoke. He was going fast now, I had to hold onto the bed sheets for some stability. "Ahhh! Baby!" I shouted, while gripping onto Liam's squirrel hair. I definitely came.  
I wanted this to last forever, but I knew we had school soon. But at least we had photography; at least we'd be close to each other. Liam laid on top of me, breathless. He stumbled off the bed, trying to grab the key for my handcuffs on the pine drawers. "How do you feel baby?" He asked me in a squeaky voice. I replied, "it was amazing, my little squirrel boy" he sat next to me fiddling with my handcuffs. After a while of waiting, he finally unlocked it, and I flung them across the room. I turned Liam around and sat on his waist, I could feel his dick was hard with arousal. I passionately kissed him, cupping onto his oddly shaped head for support. He squeezed my boobs and it gave me a tingling sensation all over my body. Unfortunately, my alarm went off before we could do anything else. I sighed in dissatisfaction, but I knew I could come home to something better than I ever could have dreamed of.

I looked towards my metallic window, only to notice Bluebottle staring at me viciously. She didn't look like her usual, disgusting self, In fact, she barely even looked human. However, she always tried to put on a over-dramatized show. "What's wrong?" Liam asked in a concerned voice. I had obviously been staring through the window for long enough for him to notice. I snapped my head towards him, and forced a smile onto my face, and assured him that there was nothing troubling me; I didn't want to worry him, especially not right before we both went to school. I stole a glance at the window quickly, but there was nothing.  
Hesitantly changing, I wondered if Bluebottle would be at school. I lost myself in thought, "What dreadful hairstyle would she have today? Why did she look unusual through the window earlier? Was I hallucinating?" Only time will tell. I packed my bags; I was so deep in thoughts about Bluebottle that I almost didn't remember my half-crumbled bricks (All with fidget spinner print.) My friends were always curious as to what I had in my 100-pound bag, but I really didn't want to tell them my fetish. I couldn't let something that embarrassing happen!  
After we had both gotten dressed, Liam started to gingerly walk towards the door. He reached the door and looked back to me. Maybe it was his short, squirrel-legs, or maybe it was the fact I didn't want him to go, but everything seemed to go in slow motion. "Goodbye, my sweet six o'clock spinner. I will be counting down the seconds until I am able to see you in photography." I jumped from my place and quickly sprinted towards him. He opened his arms wide. I was so caught up in the moment I almost fell over my bag, fidget spinners and broken bricks. I had barely touched him and he collapsed into the door. He quickly caught himself and stood back up; it must have been all that practice he got while swinging from tree to tree in the woods, but he was getting sturdy. I passionately kissed his lips. They were chalky and dehydrated, but I wasn't bothered, I loved them. I loved him. We parted, and he stepped back. "Goodbye, baby." I said sorrowfully. He blew a kiss at me before swinging the door shut, leaving me alone and unsatisfied. It would be at least an hour until I saw that super-model walk again. I wasn't sure if I could survive that long.


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeet
> 
> Finally a longer chapter!!

Before going into the classroom, I anxiously scanned the corridor for any sight of Bluebottle. I couldn't see her but I wasn't going to let my guard down. I walked into photography, feeling slightly relieved but still on edge. I saw Liam posing in front of the camera, he took some top notch quality photos. I usually stalked him on Facebook, so I knew how good they were. Ignoring Chloe's attempts to grab my attention, I instantly walked over to him, he looked over and a smile appeared onto his face, "Hi baby, how are you?" he asked while still posing. 

 

He jumped down having a tight grip on the counter, you know how clumsy his little squirrel legs are. Liam looked at me, and put his sexy glasses on, oh how I loved his glasses. It has always been a fantasy of mine for him to fuck me in a classroom while he was pretending to be a teacher. The thought sends hot tingles through my spine. The types of tingles I didn't even get from ASMR videos or anime... or manga... I don't actually care about it. I just used it as an excuse for when people asked what I was doing. I didn't want them to know I was actually stalking Liam. 

 

The time passed by and the bell went for lunch. I was slowly packing my bag up, I was the last one there, apart from Liam. I was putting my pencil case in my brick bag, when I was startled by the sound of Liam slamming the door shut. He walked towards me with a smirk on his face, and nonchalantly put his glasses on. I was so excited, my fantasies were finally about to come true! He picked me up by my waist and I held on tight to his warm body. He placed me gently on the cabinets and spoke in a husky voice "I hope you've not been naughty and done all your homework" then started to kiss my neck, I groaned in satisfaction and begged for more. I wanted this, he wanted this, and it was perfect. He held onto me and guided me to the ground, he pulled my trousers down, along with my fidget spinner thong. I had many pairs of them, along with more fidget spinners. 

 

He trailed his hands up and down my leg, and I heard him pull his trousers down too, my face started to hurt with smiling so much, but I couldn't help it, I loved him and his touch so much. I felt his dick brush against me, and he started to come inside of me. I was so hungry for his love. "Ahhhhhh, daddy" I mumbled, while trying to look for something to hold onto. Liam saw that I was unstable and he wrapped his arms around me to give me support. I could feel his breathing on my back intensify and it showed me that he was enjoying this as much as I was. He removed his dick and turned me around, and started to unbutton my top.. I hated the school uniform. I lifted my hands and he pulled my top off so only my breasts were showing. He licked his lips craving for my body, I nodded my head in approval and he stated to kiss me all over. He started from the top and cupped my breasts while kissing them. It felt so passionate. He lowered his head and I grabbed onto his frizzy, squirrel hair, he started kissing me in a place that felt amazing. I leaned forward in arousal. 

 

That's until I heard the door unlock, "Liam? Are you in here?" I recognized the voice immediately, it was bitchy Bluebottle. Liam turned around trying to hide my naked body. "Oh MY GOD! You're still with this bitch?" Bluebottle yelled. She indignantly stormed towards me, my whole body tensed up. She bunged Liam out of the way, and I grabbed my top to hide my boobs. , "I will get rid of you once and for all Zhuana, mark my word for it" and she slapped me...JK I slapped her. The crazy bitch. I sat on the counter and stared at her, her eyes started to fill up with water.. again.

 

I watched her storm out of the door, and she looked back at me with tears streaming down her face. I saw her lips move but I couldn't quite grasp what she said. "Are you okay?" Liam asked me. Does he really think that I was okay? Bitchy Bluebottle had just tried to smack me in my face and he didn't do anything to prevent it, and he thought I was okay? I got changed in frustration and sadness. How could he allow her to do something like this to me? I stormed out of the room, pushing my hair back to get it out of my face.

 

I slept alone that night. I missed Liam's embrace, regardless of what he had done. I always experience a high when I was with him, I missed him so much! My phone startled me from its ringing alarm, " 6 fucking am?! I'm gonna be late for my 6 o' clock run!" I jumped out of bed, almost forgetting to grab my metallic fidget spinner. I got changed, making sure I wore my lacy panties, that were black and had small imprints of fidget spinners on. But I suddenly heard a familiar knock on the door, "Liam?" I said, pacing myself towards the door incase it was Bluebottle. "Yeah it's me, can you let me in please, sixy?" he spoke in a sorrowful tone. I pushed aside my fidget spinners on the floor, trying to make sure I didn't crack the paint off them.  
"I'm so sorry baby, I should have done something, but I didn't, and I feel shit about it, please forgive me!" he said, trying to ignore the fact that I was in my panties. And I did. I forgave him. I couldn't have cared less, as long as I felt his touch and embrace. "Touch me daddy, please" I begged. 

 

Liam lifted me up, placing me on my bed and he shoved me gentle so I was laying on my back. He brushed his hands along my body and around my right breast. I lifted my back up, wanting him to feel me more. "Are you ready kitten?" He whispered to me, I felt his heated breath against my ear. And with that, he clashed his lips against mine, he put his hands behind the material and put his fingers inside of me. "oh-ohhh daddy more!"  
He lowered down my body, kissing my chest, and then my stomach. He removed my knickers and started to lick aggressively on my clit. "Cum for me kitten" he spoke. And he licked harder, "Ahhh daddy" I groaned, as I creamed. "god you taste amazing Babygirl" he said, putting an even bigger smile on my face. 

 

He laid next to me, and I pulled my spinner sheets up. I managed to regain my breath and I said " your turn daddy!". I ducked under the sheets and Liam pulled it over his head. I could see Liam's bulge getting bigger, and I aggressively pulled his Calvin Klein boxers off. "Wh-what are you doing kitten?" Liam stuttered. "Just feel daddy" I replied, while licking the tip of his dick. "uhh fuckkk" he moaned, and grabbed my hair pulling the roots. I started to suck on his dick, slowly and rubbing my teeth against it. "Kitten, where the fuck did you learn this?" He questioned, while I was still sucking. "From past experience" I giggled. "what?" he replied, out of breath, with a slight, annoyed tone. "i'm joking daddy" and I started to suck faster. "shit kitten, if you don't want my cum in your mouth, then I would advice you to stop now" but I didn't, I continued and I felt him cream in my mouth, and I swallowed it up. I wanted to show him what I could do. 

 

I removed my mouth from his dick, cum slightly dribbling down my face. and moved up to lay next to him. He wrapped his arm around my shoulders, pulling me closer to his body. His skin was slightly damp with the sweat produced from our loving actions, it was disgusting. His cream had filled every crevice of my mouth, but his moist, sticky sweat was too much to handle. I pushed him away from me; he rolled off the bed and collapsed to the ground. I guess carrying them bricks in my bag had given me more strength than I had realised. He slowly stood up to his full 5 feet. I instantly regretted it. His massive size two feet pounded towards me. Shit.

"Kitten, why did you do that?" He said in a demanding tone. "Because you were sweating and it made me want to put a 100mph fidget spinner to my neck." I blurted out before I could stop myself. "That's it, Baby girl. I've had enough of your attitude. You're going to have to be punished." He said before lunging at me. He pulled my body up to his roughly by my waist, before turning me around and pushing me out of the room. He kept both my arms locked behind my back with his left hand, and fondled my hard nipples in his right. He was taking me to my secret room. How did he know about this? I hadn't even told my friends. Ever since I had watched 50 shades of Grey I had dreamt of the same scenes repeatedly. The movie was perfect, apart from one thing. It was missing fidget spinners. His right hand left my breasts and turned the brass handle. This couldn't be happening. "I'm sorry daddy", he ignored me. He pushed the door open, before removing his left hand, and harshly knocking me in. It was pitch black before he switched the lights on, but I knew the placement of every single thing. 

 

I had fallen to the floor when he had pushed me in, and I curled up in a tight ball. I knew I wanted this but I was embarrassed; nobody had seen this room before. I had been waiting for the right person. I peeped through the small gap between my arms to find him admiring everything. "A wall of canes, very American Horror Story: Asylum." He noted with a knowing smirk. "Oh, and look at that, a sex swing made from fidget spinners." The swing was one of my most prized possession. It had taken me a total of 173 hours to securely glue them all together. I had to repaint them god knows how many times. I couldn't stand to see even the tiniest chip, even if it took hours of dedication to get it all perfect. 

"Come on then. What did you expect me to do? I've been putting up with your shit for too long now, it's about time you got taught a lesson. Actually, I should have done it ages ago." His voice was so dark and powerful... it sent shivers up my entire spine. I shakily got to my feet before walking over to him. "Say you deserve it." "I deserve it, Daddy." I said sheepishly. He grabbed my hair tightly before shoving me onto the swing, the bottom of my stomach hitting the fidget spinners. "Hold on." He said emotionlessly. He pulled my legs through the straps to make sure I didn't fall, before pulling back the swing and hauling it forward. He kept propelling me until I was swinging higher than I ever did in a playground. He walked away, leaving me swing, to the wall of canes, handcuffs, blindfolds and much more, all of which had fidget spinner print. He picked out one made from bamboo and began walking back to me. When I swung back towards him, I felt a sharp hit on my backside. I cried out in pain at the unexpected pain. I swung forward and back, and once again felt a sting. 

 

I had been counting, but it had become too much and I had lost where I was. I guessed around 11 or 12. The pleasure had started to take over, and I no longer noticed the pain. I let whimpers leave my mouth after every stroke, but Liam quickly got fed up of it. "Shut up, Kitten, or I'll have to gag you." I tried to be silent, but it was near impossible. Every time I lost momentum he pushed me again... when would it end?  
The torment was never ending, and Liam unrelenting. My vision was blurring around the edges; when I was able to open my eyes, that is. I had no idea how many times I had been hit. The pleasure was thinning and the blows become pure pain.  
"Stop, Please!" I cried. Liam stopped the swing with the hand not holdng the cane, but my body was still rocking and shaking from the beating. How could he go so far?  
Tears were streaming down my face like small, salty streams down my cheeks."  
This is why you do as you say" he said in a dark voice. I tried to stabilise myself, but the pain was too much to bear, and I fell unconscious.  
"Baby? Baby please wake up I'm so sorry"  
I woke up to hearing Liam's voice, it was much softer than before.  
"Wtf happened?" I said in a croaky tone, opening my eyes but then fastening them shut again due to the light being too bright.  
"Baby.. kitten.. I'm so sorry.. I don't know what got over me! I just lost control"  
And I remembered what happened. He fucking beat me to death in my own fucking private room! I attempted to sit up, but lowering myself back down as the pain was so unbearable. 

FIVE HOURS LATER

"Fuck it hurts so much!" I groaned. I wanted to slit Liam's throat so badly, I couldn't wait to get my hands on him.  
I slowly raised myself from the bed, holding onto the sides for support, "Liam?" I shouted, no answer. "Liam!" I spoke louder, but still no answer. What the fuck was he doing? I headed towards the door, however it barged open, but it wasn't the person I was expecting, it was bluebottle the bitch.  
"What. The. Fuck. Are. You. Doing. Here?" She said, I saw her hands tense up  
"News flash bitch, I'm 👏🏻 Liam's 👏🏻 fucking 👏🏻 GIRLFRIEND" I said, while gawking at her greasy hair.  
"Actually, Liam invited me here to have sex with me, he thought that you were still unconscious! Haha! But it looks like your out of bed.. so now you can leave!" She said in a sarcastic tone. I hated her. I grabbed her hair and shoved it into the corner of the bed, and heard a crack.. did I snap her nose? I thought to myself. However, I was too angered to stop. I then accelerated onto her neck to the ground, making sure to stomp on her. I continued kicking her in her stomach and face before Liam entered the room. 

"WHAT THE FUCK IS HAPPENING?!" He screeched, and once again, he sounded like a squirrel. I slapped him in his face as a reply, and threw him onto the ground. Carrying my brick, fidget spinner bag really boosted my strength. I punched Liam in his odly shaped head and said "hopefully this won't ruin your face even more than it is" and then elbowed him in his nuts, and he cried out in pain. "You both deserve each other" and I cut their wrists, making sure I went deep.  
Once I had finished, I leaned down so I was level at Liam's face, and cupped it, I lowered my head and gave him a peck on his dehydrated lips. "Goodnight Baby" I said, and sashayed our of the room, leaving them to weep in agony. 

"Haha I feel fucking great!" Maybe it was my new passion to torture.. but I wouldn't know unless I did it some more....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ty for reading!
> 
>  
> 
> -Sarah x


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter!! The next chap will just be an authors note. Thank you so much for reading!

I sat on my bed, whistling to the tune of American Horror Story, I loved it so much. I've listened to it for hours and hours on end, and I know the exact tune for every part of it. I felt the urge to go and see what Liam and Bluebottle were doing, so I did. Had they managed to survive? Were they withering in pain? I got up, and headed to my broken and snapped bedroom door, from what Bluebottle had done. God I fucking hated her and her penis hairstyles. Walking down the stairs, I felt a strange feeling in my stomach.. but I couldn't quite catch what the feeling was about. However, that was until I opened the door to where my patients were.. or was. "What the fuck? Where have they gone?!" Questions kept filling my head. I wobbled towards my window, looking slightly like a disabled penguin, hoping that they had only just escaped, that I could catch them, but they weren't there. I only had one option, and that was to call my friends. 

 

I headed towards my front door at a record speed, only to stop dead in my tracks when I remembered my metallic pink fidget spinner; how could I forget my beautiful baby? Stomping down the street, I noticed blood on the ground, could it be Bluebottle? Or Liam? The thought made me panic further. As I reached Sarah's street, I debated whether to knock on her door or not.. did I really want them to know what happened? Fuck it. I needed help, and I needed it now. I can't do this on my own. I knocked on the door, and waited for a while until it was opened; each second I didn't get an answer my heart beat a little faster. I was shocked when the door was opened not by Sarah, but by Abi. I swear they are like sex addicts. "Hi Zhuana.. what are you doing here?" Abi questioned me.   
"Uhm so I need your help.."  
"What is it?"  
"Could you grab Sarah too?"  
"Yeah sure, come inside" 

 

So I walked inside.. how the fuck was I supposed to tell them? I traced my fingers against the table, but was startled by Sarah screaming down the stairs. "I SWEAR TO GOD ZUZU, IF YOU'RE ASKING FOR ME TO FIX YOUR DAMN FIDGET SPINNER AGAIN, I WILL KILL YOU!" I jumped up and walked towards them. I should tell them everything.. but was it too personal? I don't want them to get stroppy about it, and they should respect my wishes. "Liam and Bluebottle have gone missing" I hesitatingly said. "What do you mean they've gone missing?" Abi asked.   
"I had them held hostage at my house, Liam cheated on me with Bluebottle, so I hurt them" I replied. I could tell that they both were extremely confused. "I NEED your help. If they tell anybody what I've done, then I could get put into jail!" I demanded. "O..okay.." Sarah stuttered. "We need to get Chloe too.. we need more people for a search party" Abi informed us. 

 

We got into Sarah's matte purple Lamborghini, and headed towards Haisthorpe. I carefully knocked on Chloe's door, scared that her parents would come out with a shot gun, but it was Ellie. I guess her parents have turned her into a slave too. "H..hi... what d..do you need?" Ellie asked, with a concern filled look on her face. "Is Chloe there?" I asked, peeping through the doorway. "Yeah she's laying on her bed upstairs" she replied. We all pushed past Ellie and ran up the stairs, only to find her being whipped by her mother. "What. The. Fuck. Are. You. Doing. Here?!" Her mother asked in a dark tone. I saw Sarah walk towards her Mum and slap her across the face, causing the whip to fly across the room and her face to turn bright red. Her mum stared directly at Sarah, and started slowly walking towards her, as if daring Sarah to challenge her again. "YOU FUCKING BITCH! HOW DARE YOU DISRESPECT ME!" Chloe's mum raised her hand, obviously about to hit Sarah. Just when her palm was about to connect with her cheek, she ducked. 

 

Before the abusive bitch could realise what had happened, Sarah had kicked her in the knee, and with a loud crack she fell to the ground. She wailed out in pain, and landed on the ground with a gigantic thud so loud the house shook and plaster fell from the walls. Ellie came running up the stairs, and with a strange hand movement from her mother, flew to Sarah. It was unexpected, and she fell to the ground under the weight. The young girls fists drove into her, causing small cuts. It was a good thing her mother forced them to keep their nails short, or the cuts would have been much bigger and deeper. 

 

I couldn't stand by and watch this happen. Me and Abi ran over to them. I gripped the back of Ellie's shirt and threw her to the over side of the room. She crashed against the wall, sliding down it and slumping to the ground. I had recently been adding a brick every three days into my bag, and the end result was shocking. I was stronger than ever! The girl was unconscious, so I focused my attention of the older one. I walked over to her and pulled my fidget spinner out. She laughed at my, but it turned into a mere gurgle as I spun my fidget spinner and put it to her neck. It was just like Liam's and Bluebottle's wrists. I laughed my ass off. Loudly. The bitch was dead. Maybe Chloe would be nicer now she isn't under her spell, I briefly thought. It was then I remembered Chloe.

 

In all the fuss she had been ignored. I walked over to her bed. Well, it was more of a cot. I knew her mother was controlling, but this seemed a little much. She was silently crying, her body flopping around like a fish out of water. "Get up. Now. We need your help." I said with little emotion. She pissed me off so much, she was such a baby! It had only been a whip. She should try going through what Liam did to me. I turned to Sarah, only to see her and Abi making out. I rolled my eyes and turned my attention back to Chloe. I always enjoyed disrespecting them about their sexuality.  
"Come on!" I said, clicking my fingers with each word. She slowly began to move and replied "Okay, geez. Stop being so stroppy about it." Her tears dried up immediately. I knew she only did it for attention. When she saw her mother, her face twisted into a smile. "I'm glad I survived to see the day when that baby-addicted cunk died. The only thing that is upsetting is that all of her 27 children had to suffer." She said before shrugging as if it was an everyday occurrence, and followed me. "Sarah, Abi, hurry up! I can't stand to look at this ugly bitch any longer." I said, throwing a deathly glare to the corpse on the ground.

 

When I turned, I saw they were both practically naked on the floor. Typical. "We'll wait outside." I said, defeated. There was no point trying to argue with them at a time like this. I, followed closely by Chloe, walked out of the room, but left the door open in case anything bad was to happen and we needed to call them. I tried making small talk with Chloe, but I quickly found that she would rather focus her attention on the toy mobile phone she had in her hand. Her mother really was awful.

 

After a good 15 minutes, they came walking out of the door, both looking as if nothing had happen. "Since you have decided to join us, we should probably get going." I said. "Just because the only time you can get someone to fuck you, they end up running off with their ex by the end of the week. Oh, and not to mention the fact you get so jealous you decide to turn into a modern day serial killer and slit their wrists." Sarah retorted. I closed my mouth, unable to think of a comeback. "Wait, what? That's terrible!" Chloe squealed beside me. "Well nobody cares what you think, so you better shut the fuck up real soon." I said back, my anger rising. I slammed the bedroom door shut so, if she hadn't actually killed her, she couldn't get out. I was only mildly shocked to see that the full length of the door had bolts attached. "One key fits them all. It's in her lingerie draw, I saw it when I was stealing her underwear. I'll go get it now." Chloe said, and rushed off into what must have been her mother's bedroom. It was clear who's it was wen she opened the door, and the entire room was painted black with pentagrams on the walls and what looked like blood dripping from a rack of knives that floated on the wall. She came back and we locked every single bolt before we turned and walked down the stairs. Where could we go that was safe? I knew just the place! There was a 'family games' shop just down the road that nobody ever went in. 

 

Soon we were in the store, surrounding a 'play before you pay' table. It had the feel of a library that was never used, yet kept the silent rule. We made a plan. Sarah, Abi and Chloe would go and search the surrounding areas for Liam and Bluebottle while I kept a low profile. We all agreed that it was the best plan we had thought of, and quickly put it into action. They all left while I stayed seated at the table, staring down at a game of monopoly. When I next glanced up, I saw someone that I thought seemed familiar. It wasn't until he turned around that I realised who it was. Edmunds! I had had a crush on him before, but I always presumed he was gay. I must have been in a trance, because I didn't notice he had moved closer to me until he sat on the seat opposite me.   
"Hello, Zhuana." He said. "H-Hello." I stuttered back. Why was I so nervous? He chuckled a croaky chuckle, and scooted his chair closer to mine. "You know, Zuzu, board games always make me really horny." He said in a faked deep voice. "Mhm.." I awkwardly replied  
"So w..what are you doing here Edmunds..?" I asked  
"I came to see you, I noticed you walking in here" he replied. Imagines of him naked came into my mind and I felt slightly aroused.

 

I decided to take a risk and stood up, onto my wobbly feet, Edmunds stared into my eyes and it turned me on even more. I forcefully grabbed his button up shirt, and brought his face level with mine, I gave him a kiss on his warm, moist lips, and entered his mouth. Exploring his mouth with my tongue, I mixed salivas with his. "Mhm" he groaned. I smiled, and started to unbutton his shirt. While looking down at his defined body, he quickly turned me around and pressed me against the table, "OUCH!" I shouted, one of the monopoly figures digged into my back. "Oh shit sorry" he said in a concern full voice. I sat up, and wrapped my legs around his, and he brought me to a different table that was clear. 

 

I carefully lifted my top, releasing my knockers. He stared at my boobs for a while, so I decided to unbuckle his trousers. I pulled them down to his knees, and he flung them off. He grabbed my skin tight pastel pink fidget spinner leggings and ripped them off my body, until I was in my lingerie.. which was obvi fidget spinner patterned. "God you are so hot" he murmured. He started to kiss me on my lips and I deepened the kiss, until I was startled by him pumping his fingers into me. I moaned quietly at first, but then I started to get louder "ohh daddy hungry hippo!" He giggled at what I said "I like that baby girl." He stopped pumping and pulled down my lacy white panties, and then pulled down his knife printed boxers, he slowly entered inside of me, allowing me to adjust to his size, he was huge. He was much bigger than Liam! It didn't take long for him to start going faster, "daddy!" I yelped. This was so much better than Liam ever was. I grabbed onto Edmunds hair for support, and he widened my legs to go further inside of me. And that's when the magic happened, he flourished inside of me "f..fuck" he said, trying to get his words out.

 

I could feel his cum gliding down my womanhood like it was ice skating. My cheeks reddened at how good the sex was, I never felt anything like that in a long time. Edmunds grabbed my hands and helped me up. However, I wasn't finished with him yet.   
I grabbed his hands making him follow me to the couch, he was still fully erect so it made it easier for me to suck his big dick. Liam's dick only just got passed my teeth it was that small. I grabbed Edmunds' dick, and started lowering and rising my head. I grazed my teeth against his penis to make it a more pleasurable feeling, and I heard him moan "uhh kitten" he said. Kitten. I stopped sucking and looked at him. That's what Liam used to call me. Tears started filling up my eyes as I realised what I had done, however, I knew that I had to continue once I found him. They both should know to never mess with me.

 

I put my lace panties and bra on, and the rest of my clothes to go and help my best friends and Chloe, in which I should have been doing an hour ago. That's until I heard Edmunds talking, but was it to himself? "She didn't tell me anything, but she is great at having sex.. although she did start to cry when I called her kitten." WTF I said in my head.. what the fuck was going on? I decided to leave it, and headed out of the door to then be greeted by Bluebottle.


End file.
